Alicia
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: The summery inside is wrong, ignore it. Alicia is fosterd by a famous couple and by meeting the Other Mother, Coraline and Wybie, life will never be the same. What does she want more? to find her dream family, or stay with her true friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Like so many storeys this is based on a dream. The book takes place in England, so that's where my story takes place, but none of the characters have changed. The Lovat family had moved to England because of problems with other relatives and the Jones family moved to England looking for the right job. Just so you know. Enjoy!**

**Alicia is adopted daughter to the world famous Model/Acting couple, Andrew and Magda Star. Although famous for modelling and acting she has few friends and a very unhappy life. But when she meets her Other Mother, Coraline and Wybie, life will never be the same again.**

**Alicia **

(Chap 1: Moving in)

Alicia sighed, her breath fogging up the car window. Alicia was thin, not skinny, just right, with an hourglass figure. Her choppy bob styled hair was just below her shoulders. Her hair was a deep, midnight-black with bright red streaks. She was wearing a fitting black and red striped jumper and black combats. Her Russian diopside-green eyes where underlined with thick black eyeliner and her eyelids where a smoky black style. Her hands where covered by black, fingerless gloves and her feet where covered by chunky, black and red skater trainers.

She liked living with Magda and Andrew. They weren't like 'normal' celebrities. They lived in normal houses, they've only ever moved house once, until now. They used there money on holidays and expensive clothes and technology. They lived in normal homes to prove that they are still just normal people just with a bit more money. They prefer normal homes anyway, and didn't see the pint in spending millions on several huge houses all around the world. They did own a small villa in Spain, but nothing else.

She had first met the famous couple a few months ago, working as an extra for a movie they where making. She had been living with them for a few weeks and already they where pretty close. She could have everything she wanted. But the one thing that she couldn't get is the one thing she never had. Friends. No one ever wanted anything to do with her. She had been stuck in that care home for as long as she could remember, many people came and left and no one wanted anything to do with her. She truly did know what it meant to be alone.

Little did she know that right outside there new home, Coraline and Wybie where playing outside.

She looked. All she could see was fog, thicker than mud. She felt herself being thrown forward as the car screeched to a stop. Andrew, Magda and Alicia went out of the car.

"Stupid boy." Andrew muttered.

Alicia went to the front of the car where a boy was lying with a panicked look on his face. He seemed to be 13, the same age as herself. "are you ok?" she asked, helping him up.

"Yea. I'm sorry, I couldn't see anything for the fog." The boy sheepishly grinned. His hair was wild, curly and a dark-rusty-sort-of-brown. He ware black gloves with skeleton hands on them, like from a Halloween costume and a long, black coat with a few silver, fluorescent bands.

"It's quite alright dear. It was no ones fault." Magda offered a comforting smile to the boy.

"Oh, my god. Your Magda Star, right?" A girl with blue hair in a yellow rain coat walked up to Magda.

"Why yes. And who are you?"

"I'm Coraline. Coraline Jones. I heard you where moving in here. I'm in the flat right next to yours." Coraline smiled.

"Coraline? Cool name." Alicia smiled.

"Well, me and Magda are going inside. We'll see you at tea time." Andrew smiled. His hair was light brown and wavy, he ware a blue jumper and black jogging bottoms. His eyes where a mixture of blue and brown. The two adults went inside.

"I'm glad somebody could get my name right first go." Coraline smiled.

"Your welcome. I'm Alicia, I'm there recently fostered daughter." Alicia smiled. "And I'm glad that someone my age is actually talking to me. Normally it's impossible for anyone to like me. What where you doing in the middle of the road anyway?… at least I think it's the middle of the road." they all chuckled.

"I'm Wybie, and I was bug hunting. Hey! You wanna come with us?" The boy offered.

"Sure." Alicia grinned.

The three spent the day looking for bugs. They would each take turns of posing with the bug. In one of them, Wybie was dangling a slug over his head with his mouth open, like he was going to eat it. Coraline and Alicia laughed as he accidentally dropped it into his mouth and swallowed it.

"Looks like tea time. We better get back home." Wybie spoke as he looked at his watch.

"Yea. Hey, Alicia. We're having a sleepover tomorrow night. Ask your parents if you can come." Coraline beamed at the idea.

"Will do. By Wybie." The girls waved as Wybie walked in the opposite direction. Towards his home.

This was going to be the best time of her life.

**Soz it's a bit short. I know it's not very good but it will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
